The field of closure caps for fluid containers has been well developed. For squeezable plastic containers designed for convenient dispensing of fluids, such as soap, cleaners, solvents, seasonings, etc., it has been well known to provide closure caps of the type which are attached to the neck of the container and have a closure element which is pulled to open an orifice through which fluid is dispensed in a pressurized stream.
However, conventional closure caps have the problem that, when the container is inverted and squeezed, fluid will often leak or drip from the orifice in between squeezes. The leaked fluid will soil the external part of the cap or drip down the side of the container when restored to the upright position, thereby making the container and the closure element messy to handle. Also, when the closure element is pushed to close the orifice, residual fluid in the area of the orifice will be pushed or ooze out onto the external surface of the closure element.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a closure cap for a container having a structure which minimizes dripping when fluid is dispensed from the container or when the cap is closed. It is a specific object to provide a closure cap of the pull/push or rotary open/close type which does not leak fluid while dispensing fluid and does not push residual liquid out when the cap is closed.